


Together

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jace and Clary take a huge step in their relationship.Not set in the TMI universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“Well, Jace everything seems to be checking out. There’s nothing you should worry about.”

“Great, thanks doc.” It was always nice when he got to leave the doctor’s with no complications. He pulled out his smartphone and called his girlfriend.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey, babe. I just got done with my doctor’s appointment.”

“How’d it go?” Jace heard water running  in the background. She was probably cleaning her paint brushes.

“It was a good appointment. The testosterone is still working. The doctor said everything looks good and there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Jace, I’m so happy. Will you be home soon?” Clary asked him.

“I’ll be home soon. I think I’ll going to go to get a coffee; do you want anything?” Jace knows she will. Clary lived for coffee.

“Of course I do. You know how I like my coffee.”

“I do. Black, just like your soul.” It was an ongoing joke between the two of them.

“I knew there was a reason I love you so much.”

They both laughed. “Shut up, Fray. I’ll be home soon. Love ya.”

“And I love you too. Be safe.”

“I will mom.” Jace teases.

“Oh, shut up dude.”

“You know that will never happen right?”

“I do and I think I might just secretly like that.” Jace couldn’t imagine his life without his amazing girl.  
-  
“Hello? Clare bear? I’m home.”

He snuck into her paint room. When he walked in he saw the most amazing site in front of him. Clary was in her own little world. She was trapped in her painting. Her red hair was in a messy bun. She had on a white paint coat. She looked so relaxed.

Jace walked up and hugged her from behind. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “Hey.”

She leaned back into his embrace. “Hi.” They just stand there for a few minutes. “Where’s my coffee?”

Jace lets out a laugh that tickles the back of Clary’s neck. “In the kitchen.”

“Good. Now onto more important things.” Clary continues talking as they walk to the kitchen. “I’m so glad your appointment went well. I really like when my boyfriend gets to continue being his true self.” Clary takes a sip of her coffee.

“Me too.” Jace agrees taking a sip from his own coffee. Jace liked three sugars in his coffee. “It’s crazy to think that I lived a lie for seventeen years.”

Clary looked down. “I always wish I could have been there when you had to go through all that.”

“Hey.” Jace put a finger under her chin and raises her face to meet his. “You were there for the most important part. You were there when I become my true self. You were there when I went from girl to boy. You held my hand through the hard part. Remember that Miss. Fray?”

“I do. You were a real bitch sometimes.”

Jace took his hand away from her face. “Well, I was going to ask you an important question, but now I’m not so sure.”

“What?”

“No, you’re mean.” Jace sticks his tongue out at her.

“Jace.” Clary uses her mom voice. “Ask me whatever it is you need to ask me.” Jace takes a deep breath and Clary notices how nervous he looks. “Jace?”

Jace gets on one knee and takes Clary’s left hand in his own. “Clary, I love you so much. It’s crazy how much I love you and I know I’ll never love anyone as much or more. So marry me?” He pulls out a box with a gorgeous ring inside.

Clary is in shock. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, yes would be a good answer. I did ask your whole family for permission.”

Clary lets out a breathless laugh. Tears start to gather in her eyes. “Yes.”

Jace slips the ring on her finger then stands up and kisses her.


End file.
